


Big Hands

by xenasoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, UST, and squeeze, ass grab, big hands, cornered, inappropriate language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil obsesses with Mark's big hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me and this never happened. Made only for fun.  
> A/N: + Unbetae'd. This feud is so awesome I had to write something. Also I noticed Taker's hand and this happened. :)

His hands were so big. Just from getting close to him he could see the size difference between them. Not only in height because that was obvious. But his hands ... his hands looked like a bear paw.

Phil always had a thing for big men. Men taller than him, stronger and more experienced. And Mark fit in all those categories. The DeadMan left him weak on his knees just by entering a room. His imposing and manly persona called everyone's attention and hit all of Phil’s buttons.

When Mark noticed that Phil was horrified fearing he would laugh in his face. But Mark was not these types of man. He simply stared at him with those piercing eyes, smirked and left. Phil watched him go with a half hard cock inside his pants.

Phil never thought you could have a chance with the man but after yet another promo he was cornered in the dark, body pressed against the wall with one knee between his legs and hot breath on his cheek.

"You did well today." Mark whispered. Phil shuddered. "You did so well that you left me like this..." Mark approached to rub his hard cock on Phil’s and OHFUCK the man was bigger there too. Phil gasped and felt his cock harden. Damn he wanted to rub his leg like a dog! And when Mark grabbed his buttocks with those giant hands, Phil could not hold back a moan.

"As I thought." Mark sneered and squeezed Phil’s ass.

"You want a man don’t you?" Phil groaned. "Or is it me that you want?" This time Phil growled. Mark smirked again and pulled away suddenly. Phil opened confused and frustrated eyes at him. Mark shook his head.

"I won’t fuck you in the hallway. Come to my room and I’ll give you what you want."

Mark did not wait for an answer and started walking away. Phil watched him go and had to adjust his hard cock inside his pants. Mark had just invited him for sex. That was unexpected and unimaginable and Phil was dizzy. But then he remembered those big hands and how good it would be to have them all over his body.

Phil had no doubt he’d accept the invitation, the only doubt is whether the hotel bed was strong enough to bear the brunt. But fuck the details.


End file.
